


Young Love

by Shipper_trash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Royalty, AU: Supernatural is known, Alive Claudia, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Angry Derek, BH is the Capitol, Bad Paige, Boys Kissing, Clever Peter, Creeper Matt, Derek Hale plays basketball, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's father's name is Nathaniel, F/M, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, John is not a sheriff btw, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Nobles and Court: Royal Shit, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Playful Banters, Principal!Peter, Sheriff's name is John, clever stiles, discussion of future family, he a member of the Court, young boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: In another World, say Derek and Stiles are mates, but Derek decides he won't tell him until Stiles is 16 but he has to because someone (Paige and Matt) do something that makes Stiles, who is Derek's best friend, wants nothing to do with him and cries when Derek tries to talk to him?Sprinkle in some Prince Derek, Court members and Noble families - basically every main characters family, some possessiveness from both our boys and Principal!Peter and you get: This!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!   
> If you're confused about something, check the end notes. Hopefully it will help!!

Derek was 4 when he first met Stiles. 

Stiles was a baby, small and cute like Cora, and called a very complicated sounding ‘Mischief.’ Derek decided to just call him Mischief — which fit the over energetic kid perfectly as he grew into a rather troublesome kid. Stiles is lucky he belongs to both the Stilinski and Kravinsky family, both being highly respected and influential families on the planet. And the fact that Claudia, Stiles' mother, is best friends with the Queen and Alpha Talia Hale, his mother, only helped Stiles and his troublesome adventures. Even _Peter_ admitted that Stiles is the biggest bane of his existence — this coming from a man who runs a School for the children of the Noble families says a lot. 

Anyways, when Derek Hale first met Stiles, he was hooked on his scent. The sweet honey smell wafting from the baby in Claudia's arms drew him in, the taste of cinnamon on chocolate making it all the more appealing. His mother had to keep him nearby her to not make Mischief uncomfortable by pressing his nose on his cute little chubby neck. Derek had to listen to the Alpha command as was instinct, sulking alone in the nursery — everyone was out in the living room of the house, and this room had a lingering scent of the baby. It worked to calm him down and not behave like a bad werewolf kid when he finally got to hold a squirming Mischief. 

Derek's obsession with the baby only increased the number of visits their parents paid each other. As years passed, and Mischief learnt how to speak, Derek realised he really likes his voice, the way he talks with his hands, his eyes always lively with mischief, living up to his name — Derek was somewhat sad when Mischief wanted everyone to call him Stiles instead, after he started school. Apparently Jackson made fun of his name, and that made Stiles want to change his name from a love filled nickname to another one, albeit this one was given by his grandpa before he passed away. Derek was glad that Stiles stopped him, otherwise there would have been a scandal of Prince Derek murdering a child, specifically an annoying Whittermore. And to think, now Jackson is one of Stiles' closest friends. After him, of course.

As time passed, and at age 10 Derek shifted for the first time, his parents and Laura were surprised when he didn't have any violent tendencies. Mostly. 

Full shifting for the first time always triggers the animal side, making the human side so diminished that you wouldn't know if you killed your own family — not until you shift back. So when that didn't happen, and his mother looked at Peter when she saw him smirk, everything fell into place for Derek. 

Stiles knew about Derek trying to shift completely. He was sad he couldn't see Derek as a wolf the first time it happened, but he wanted Derek to be calm through it all — Stiles had always been smart, he had figured it out over the years that his touch, and well, simply his presence calmed Derek significantly — so he gave Derek his pendant. The pendant was a gift from Derek himself, for Stiles' fifth birthday. It was a black wolf engraved on a silver square, with M.S. engraved on the other side. Stiles had never once removed it after putting it on his neck, so his smell was very potent in it. Derek wore it while shifting, and after the initial animalistic growl, when he found the pendant on his neck still, he calmed down. 

Stiles was his _anchor_. _His mate_. 

Uncle Peter told so to him and his parents — Laura was sent away, to her disappointment. Derek remembers her constant pestering the next few days. It was hell, but at least he got the satisfaction of his father — who gets angry very rarely — snap at Laura to stop. He also felt bad, but it was also worth it.

Derek remembers the happiness and worry, both warring in her mother's expression as she spoke to him after he changed back and got dressed. 

“Derek, honey. Did you know?” He didn't, before today. He replied so. “You cannot tell him this. If somehow, word gets out, there will be a lot of… backlash.” 

“Backlash?” he'd asked, voice small like his heart in the moment. 

His mother had brought him to her arms, cradling his head as his father explained what could happen if this got out now. Uncle Peter stood silently, his face pensive. 

His father told him not to tell anyone. If the word got out, the media will be all over him and Stiles — maybe Derek could handle it, but Stiles is only 6, and dealing with this might change his opinion on everything. Their friendship would be defined by outsiders, and if Stiles learned of others opinions, he might think like that too. Even Derek could fall prey to the media, something that will clearly ruin their budding relationship. 

Derek agreed to never tell Stiles this. Well, not until Stiles was 16. He'd be old enough to believe the right things then, and hopefully by then they'd have enough trust in each other to realise what is real and what's not. 

That vow went to shit only 4 years later — when Paige came into their lives. 

•••

Stiles always came to Derek's basketball games. Even if it was just practice, Stiles never failed to show up — he sat on the bench with water bottles and towels, granola bars or anything he thought Derek would need after playing for hours. This was something they'd perfected in the past three months, and to not find Stiles sitting there, watching him, second day in a row bugged him. Especially when Paige Kravinsky — Stiles' cousin from his mother's side — sat on his place instead.

Paige looks a lot like Stiles. They have the same alabaster skin, moles dotted along the visible skin, and the eyes are the same. Almost. Stiles' are more beautiful, and complement his scent beautifully. Paige's scent is more vomit inducing than anything, especially with the smell of arousal coming from her. Derek won't deny it; he feels a bit of attraction to her, but it's only because of the similarities to Stiles — Stiles however, would look much better when he grows up — And when he can't smell her. They're the same age too, so he could kiss her and try to get off of it like so many of his classmates do, boasting about their ‘conquests,’ over the weekend. But he won't. He won't do that to Stiles, ever. Stiles is it for him, his wolf chose him the moment he met baby Mischief and even his human side cannot go too long without the younger boy by his side.

“Where's Stiles?” He asks her, his face set in a scowl with worry. 

Paige's smile slides off her face for a second, before she forces it back. “I don't know,” 

He can't hear a skip in her heartbeat. “He told me you will be studying here for the next few years. He is excited to have you here.” he tries to guilt-trip her. For some reason, he is sure she is the reason his mate is not here. 

“I am too.” Paige shifts then, in a way that makes her boobs fall out a bit from her top. “I am excited to meet new people and see the different places in this town. Would you want to give me a tour?” she asks, her voice going sultry and her hand coming forward to no doubt touch his. 

Derek knows it's rude. But he doesn't care; he turns around and into the locker room, changing quickly and trying to call Stiles' phone. When he doesn't pick up, he tries Claudia's number. She picks up on the thrid ring. 

“Derek.” He pauses at the cold tone of her voice. She's never called his name like this. 

“Mum,” he replies. She and John know about Stiles being his mate; his mother had told them that day itself. It was John's idea that the two kids call each other mom and dad/ mum and papa — actual parents and pseudo-parents titles — Stiles had been overjoyed to call Derek's mom mum, and his dad papa, and stated, “You're my best friend!” with a big smile. That day Scott had been inconsolable, but Derek had only felt smug. And kind of sad for Scott. “Is Stiles with you?”

“What if he is?” 

He didn't know why she was acting like this. But something was wrong, and he was going to find out what. “Please. Can I talk to him?”

A pause. He could hear Stiles' broken, “No,” as if he'd been crying, and that broke his heart. Stiles didn't want to talk to him. That has _never_ happened before. Even in his research-binges Stiles at least acknowledges him — this was worse. So, _so_ much worse. Even his wolf was whining, sadness being mixed worry. 

“Stiles. What happened?”

“Derek. If you want to come near my son, bring your mother with you.” With that, his mum hung up the call, leaving Derek feeling like shit. 

Stiles didn't want to talk to him. His mum, Stiles' mother, was acting cold to him, like he's the reason Stiles is crying. He might as well have been. Derek hadn't seen Stiles yesterday after lunch, and today Stiles hadn't shown up to their spot. Derek believed it to be one of his research-binges — Stiles does that a lot, his brain constantly needs something to think about. Both ADHD and his extra magical energy make Stiles do these, irrespective of the fact that being 10, Stiles should have no idea how an Alpha and Omega make babies. 

He could hear his teammates concern, asking him what's wrong, but his attention was taken up by Matt smirking to himself. He didn't think; he punched the creep hard enough to draw blood from his nose and lips. He could smell Paige on her, and a faint trace of Stiles — Maybe that is why his wolf felt the need to beat the shit out of a potential threat.

Only Coach was able to stop him from doing more damage. Though he only did that so the locker room won't get bloody; everyone knows how much the coach hates the greasy slime that Mr. Daehler is, like most people do, and having an equally greasy, creep piece of shit on his team has just made the coach more cranky than anything else. 

•••

“I am very disappointed in you.” His mother's voice brings him back from his blank thoughts. Stiles wasn't talking to him, crying when he asked to talk, and now his mother was called to the school from her duties as the Queen to take him home and give proper punishment — Uncle Peter did nothing but glare at him the whole time in his office, and Derek knows it wasn't for Matt. Which means something had happened to Stiles, and he was too busy with his things to even know that, and now Stiles must think Derek gives no shit about him. “That poor kid had done nothing-”

“That _poor kid_ is a creep who clicks photos of girls without their permission. You can ask Allison, Erica or Laura about him. And he was smirking at me,” 

His mother side-eyes him, her expression turning from thunderous to pensive. She remains silent till the last turn of the drive, which leads to the part of Beacon Hills that houses most of the Court's Nobles. When she speaks, it is a soft tone, but Derek still feels chills go through his spine. “That was right after Claudia talked to you,” she states. “Do you know why Stiles was sent home early?”

Derek looks at her, confused. He didn't know he was sent back early. “What?”

“Your girlfriend,” her voice is as cold as ice as she utters that word, and Derek recoils back into his seat, even though he doesn't have a _girlfriend_. “Paige, isn't it? She slapped him for ‘hogging up my mate's time.’ Would you tell me why you are lying to her?”

Slapped Stiles. Paige slapped Stiles, his real mate, claiming herself to be his mate. That fucking bitch. 

The growl that escaped him then was the most animalistic sound he has ever made. His feelings of hurt, anger, sorrow and fear laced his roar, which must be audible to the whole fucking town, it was that loud. Maybe Stiles will hear him. Understand that Paige is nothing to Derek. 

He tried to move out of the car, dead set on finding Stiles and taking care of him. The slap must have bruised badly; Stiles' skin is so beautifully pale that the correct amount of pressure can bruise his skin for days on end. He equally wanted to find Paige and rip her fucking hand off of her — _**how dare she?!**_

His Alpha's roar stopped him in his tracks. “Stay right here.” The command was not one he wanted to follow, but his wolf was restless and wanted to please his Alpha. So he stopped moving. When he spoke, he found fangs touching his lips, meaning he'd beta-shifted in his rage. 

“Paige is not my girlfriend. I didn't even talk to her till today, and all I asked her was where is Stiles!” he rambled, trying to make his mother and Alpha see the truth in his words. 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “You're telling the truth. But Stiles told me he saw you kissing her yesterday, and that you paid him no attention when he called your name. That you ignored him,”

His face fell. “I'd never do that to him. He's my mate,” and even if he wasn't, he'd still pay attention to Stiles. He means a lot to him. Stiles means _everything_ to him.

“He doesn't know that.” She eyes him critically, before pulling down the curtain that seperates them and their driver. “Take us to Stilinski Manor.” 

•••

Claudia wouldn't let them see Stiles. “You talk to me first.”

Derek looked at his mother for help, pleading with his eyes and brows to please, please let him see Stiles. He wants to take care of him. But his mother didn't heed his looks. “Tell her what you told me,” she said instead. 

Stiles could be listening to him right now. He has magic, powerful magic. He could be invisible right now, in fact, waiting for Derek to say something before he decided they're done. Fuck. “Paige isn't my girlfriend.”

“My son saw you two. Your tongue in Paige's mouth might be just a passing thing, Derek, but you were _**enjoying**_ it. You didn't even turn when he called your name.” 

“No, no! Paige and I... we don't even know each other. We talked for the first time today, and I simply asked her where Stiles is. I thought she'd know. I have never even _touched_ her, in passing or not. And I'd never do that to him, _I'd never_ …” tears were flowing from his eyes, his wolf scratching at his head to find his mate, to care for him. To let his mate know he cares. 

Claudia's expression softened, somewhat. She didn't move to hug him like she does when he's upset though; his mother didn't either. “Derek. I don't know what to tell you... he will not see you. He wants nothing to do with you. He said you won't even let him sit with you at lunch today,”

Him and Stiles always sat under the big oak tree, the Nemeton, for Lunch. Their school is close enough, and there is never anyone else there. It's just their place. _Their place_. They always eat their lunch together; today, he'd waited and waited, but Stiles hadn't come. Derek thought maybe Stiles was busy in one of his research binges in the Library. That happened a lot, actually, so he didn't think much of it, and spent the period alone in their place, listening to the nature around him. He relayed so to his mom and mum. 

“I don't understand,” his mom muttered. “He's saying he hasn't seen Stiles today, but Stiles is saying Derek was there when Paige confronted him today?” 

“Yes, it appears so.” Claudia said thoughtfully. 

Stiles thinks Derek let Paige slap him? His heart constricted at the thought. He'd never let anyone hurt his Stiles. Never in a thousand fucking years. “Please. Please, let me talk to him. He can use one of his truth spells on me if he wants, or you-you can. Please, I will never do that to Stiles. You have to understand that.” He states, his breath hitching as his crying increased. Stiles means so much to him. They fight, of course they do, but never like this. They never stop talking to each other, or seeing one another. They have a yelling match, if need be, but Derek would never stand there while someone hurt Stiles, even if he's angry. Never. Stiles has to know that, _he should know that._

“Alright.” 

•••

Stiles' eyes were red and blotchy when he came into the living room. He stank of tears, anger and sorrow. All because of him. All because Derek was too selfish to check on Stiles.

“Stiles,” he called out. His heart broke when Stiles visibly flinched at his voice, moving to hide behind his mother. Derek's vision blurred as more tears formed in his eyes. 

Nobody spoke except mum. “This spell will show us what the two of you saw at the chosen moment. I have a suspicioun, and I hope for their sake it's not true,” 

She flicked her wrists, her arms extending to the both of them. They took her hand, and at the same moment, a screen appeared in front of them, divided by a partition. On one side, it showed what Stiles saw, and the other side showed what Derek saw, at the same time.

Derek almost vomitted when he saw himself kissing Paige, his hands caging her against his locker. He could hear Stiles calling him, and how the person impersonating him — because it is not him, and he knows enough about magic to know it is possible, and his own screen showed something else — didn't even turn. That fucker. Derek will bet everything that it's Matt, and since Derek owes like, more than a quarter of the planet, it's a pretty big bet. The little guilt he felt from before turns into a twisted satisfactory comfort.

His own screen, on the other hand, showed his hands holding his phone, one of Stiles' pictures he's clicked recently on display. It was the one with Stiles smiling wide, his eyes sparkling as he stood on the table his parents had specifically told not to stand on — Derek and Cora were playing, and they had destroyed the glass coffee table —Derek then looked up, annoyed at Erica for disturbing him and teasing him about his crush on the “adorable little fox,” as he replied, “Foxes are clever, unlike you lot,” shoving the blonde girl into Boyd and walking with them to his next class.

Stiles looked at him then, his eyes big and wide. Derek didn't know if it was a good reaction. Stiles just heard that Derek Hale, someone who has been his best friend for years, who's sub-gender is Alpha and could potentially manhandle the weaker Omega that Stiles is to get his way — not that Stiles is weak or Derek would do that, ever — and Derek has no idea if he'll accept him or not. 

The screens changed to another scene then. Stiles' showed the hallway, again. But this time Paige looked angry and Matt-Derek looked bored, his hands roaming over her body as she spoke unwarranted words to Stiles. 

“Derek is my boyfriend, so stop trying to take him away from me. Stop hogging up my mate's time!” She slapped Stiles when he retorted, “Mate? You?” like he couldn't believe it, and Matt-Derek did nothing. He just smirked, and kissed Paige, not even bothering to turn when Stiles started crying and ran towards Peter's office. That explained why his uncle was angry then. 

Derek beta-shifted in anger at the scene, his mother having to calm him down. Even then his anger didn't subside. It was Stiles' soft murmurs of, “Calm down, please,” that made his anger melt away.

Derek's screen this time showed the Nemeton and the forest; just like he'd said. 

Claudia released them both, and Stiles ran to Derek, hugging him. “I'm sorry, I should have known-”

“Hey, no. Shh. Not your fault,” 

Derek spent the night with Stiles, sleeping in bed with him, which wasn't awkward. He had some clothes kept here; him and Stiles spend a lot of time here, playing or studying or doing anything, really. He even told Stiles the truth — “We are?” Stiles questioned with a blush, “So, Paige really isn't your mate?”

“Gross, no. She smells awful; I want to vomit whenever I am near her.” 

Hearing Stiles laugh made him smile. The bruise part of his face darkened more than the rest of his face when Derek kissed his nose. Stiles didn't push him away, so he counted that as being acceptable. “Eskimo kisses? Really?”

“Can't French kiss you, papa will put a bullet in me if I do. And don't act innocent, I know you know what a French kiss is. Remember, I was the one you showed your extensive research to?” Really, Derek now knew the best position to try for twins, even triplets. He knew more than he should about the whole baby-making topic, and Stiles definitely knew even more. 

“Shut up and sleep,” Stiles muttered before giving Derek an Eskimo kiss, then snuggling down inside the warm blanket they had over them, draping Derek's hands over himself in the process. Derek didn't mind; this was exactly how they slept before, the only change was the kisses. And blushing from the both of them. Now that Stiles knew, Derek could not help but think of calling him his boyfriend and future husband, imagining his life with Stiles by his side and possibly, hopefully, putting the scarring knowledge of having kids to use — someday, when they are both old and ready to start a family. 

Before drifting off, Derek thought of how Paige and Matt were going to pay hell. Matt would be taken care of by Uncle Peter, he was sure of it as his creepiness has already maxed out. But Paige... Derek will fucking _**humiliate**_ her. 

Being a Prince of the whole world and being in constant scrutiny by Media has never felt so good before. 

•••

He asked Paige for real the next day in school. The whole day, he had to pretend to hate Stiles and how much time the Omega takes away from him, just talking all the time. Thank God for Dr. Deaton and his extensive knowledge on herbs, whatever thing he'd given worked wonders to take away his sense of smell for some time. He hated not being able to smell Stiles though, but small sacrifices for the greater good. 

Derek hated every second he spent with the vile bitch. But it was for a good cause, and this time Stiles knew the truth. And man, did his Omega act good — fuck, being able to call Stiles his was not a good idea. Especially not when the problem in his jeans could be misinterpreted by Stiles for something that's never going to happen. 

Derek could not wait for the game season to begin; It was going to start this Friday, which meant Derek had one whole day more to pretend to like Paige. He was just glad she bought his excuse of him not being into PDA, and that he has loads of Royal things to do in his free time. Her idiocy made him wonder how she came up with her plan and roped Matt in it — who was thrown out of the school by now. So that was the silver lining here, at least.

On Friday, the biggest channel of the Sports Channels and the biggest channel of, well, everything, were present with multiple cameras and anchors. The stadium was full to the brim, everyone excited to see the Prince play his first game of the season in his high school career. The Stilinskis and Kravinsky were sat together, the Hales sitting on the top most row. Stiles and Paige were sitting on the bench though, armed with water bottles and towels. Everyone knew of Stiles and Derek's friendship; it wasn't hard to convince Paige to let him sit there with her. She liked to keep her image as a sweet girl, which she'd tried to play at the past days — Derek hated it. Derek hates her. And loves his brain for coming up with this plan. 

The channel's crew told him to be ready to give three interviews: one before the game, one during half-time, and one after the game — to discuss his feelings and strategies, to comment on his skills and if they win, to dedicate his first win to someone, respectively. He already knew who he was going to dedicate it to. 

Tapping his mic, the anchor started. He introduced himself and then Derek, predictably asking questions about the game and his strategies. Derek skilfully avoided divulging that information, and he praised the many classes he had to take because of his mother — It certainly helped with his social anxiety. The anchor then asked what he had been waiting for the whole time.

“So, who's the one sitting besides the Young Sir Stilinski?” 

Derek gave a flirtatious smile towards Paige and a genuine one to Stiles — Paige sent him flying kisses in return, while Stiles waved one of the towels, making the crowd laugh at his antics. 

It had the required reaction. The anchor deemed Paige her girlfriend and did a big show about it by complimenting his ‘girlfriend,’ and how they make a good couple. Derek played along till it was thankfully time for the game to start. 

Derek and his team did well, and were ahead by a mile by half-time came around. Now was the time for the plan to start. 

Paige had a bottle in her hand, open and waiting for him to take. Derek ignored her. Instead, he reached for Stiles, touching his wrist as Stiles pushed the bottle into his mouth — Paige's face was hilarious. Stiles' small blush was more beautiful though, and his gaze lingered on his cheeks and the way his blush reached his nose. Stiles' eyes, in return, were focused on the bottle. Derek dared to think it was on his lips. When he was done drinking, Paige scrambled to find a towel and clean his face of the sweat gathered on his forehead. Stiles beat her to it. 

Derek bent a little to accommodate Stiles clearing his sweat off his face. Stiles was small for his age; instead of looking like a 10 year old, he looked like 7 year old. 8 at best. Derek kissed his nose before straightening; The anchor looked like he'd been given the biggest scoop of the century — Prince Derek ignoring his girlfriend and focusing on his best friend instead, with a gaze definitely not for someone who is just a friend. He didn't ask about it though; Kravinsky are a big name, especially with their family being joined with the Stilinsk's. Derek didn't mind; he got to banter lovingly with Stiles on live television in front of the whole world while ignoring Paige, who was fuming. She looked red, and not in the blushing sense. 

Their banter was familiar, Stiles and him talking about how he played and how he could do better. The playfulness of it all and the way Stiles kept interrupting Paige when she tried to open her mouth lifted his mood by a lot. 

The next half of the game was also good; they won easily. His good mood over his plan working definitely helped, as did Paige looking angry; Stiles looked a little scared but also smug — with so many people here, it was advised by the school to use scent blockers, so Derek didn't know for sure — Derek smiled at Stiles, and it grew when Stiles blushed and ducked his head. He paid no attention to Paige, who was glaring daggers at Stiles since half-time. She was probably doing it now, too. 

The anchor, as expected, asked the question, “Does your best friend mean more to you than your girlfriend?” So he finally grew the courage to ask this. Or, it was getting harder to not notice the way Derek's gaze lingered on Stiles, or the way Stiles blushed whenever Derek dedicated his succesful shot to him, by either winking or wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

“My best friend means more to me than everything in this world,” He stated truthfully. 

“Wow. How does the Young Ms. Paige feel about it?”

He pretended to think on it. “I really do not care what she thinks, she is lucky she is alive to be even present today for you to ask this question about her.” He declared with an angry growl in his voice, his eyes flashing his beta gold. 

The anchor visibly flinched. Paige looked paler than normal. The crowd gasped in horror. This was more fun than Derek had thought. Especially when he saw Stiles and the people that actually mattered to him — his family, which includes his mum and papa — smiling. 

He continued, “Paige Kravinsky disrespected my mate. She used magic for selfish reasons and pretended that someone else was me, using my image to then confront my mate into believing I want nothing to do with him. She made my mate cry, and for that she is lucky the most I am doing is giving her a warning,” and humiliating her in front of billions, if everyone actually was invested in how their Prince played basketball. 

Derek walked with purpose towards the bench. Paige cowered in fear, as she should, and tried to run. Stiles didn't even look at her when he flicked his wrist, but she froze, midway to standing up. Derek smirked at the power his mate displayed; he knew for sure this would make everyone call them the power couple of the century. That was a nice thought, everyone will know that Stiles is Derek's. 

“Good game,” Stiles said, using a new towel to wipe off the sweat from Derek's face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmmh. Loved the last shot, it was almost impossible.” The anchor was behind them now, having walked here slowly to get his scoop. He didn't say anything though, just kept looking back at the cameramen around the place, making sure they were getting this all on camera and to the people watching this. 

Derek hated that Stiles was only 10, he couldn't pull him by his waist and kiss him senseless. But he could kiss his forehead, and his nose, and hug him tight, pulling him against his chest. “Impossible's kind of my thing,” he said, a revisit on what they'd talked about when confirming their plan. Finding a mate before the age of 16 was next to impossible, and Derek had found Stiles when he was 4. Hell, Derek had listened to Stiles' heartbeat when he was still inside his mum's womb. 

Stiles' laugh broke him out of his thoughts, the voice like music to his ears. He even turned them towards the anchor — Mr. Kumar, he should remember his name — and started with a pretty decent werewolf imitation of a growl. 

“All of you watching this, remember that Derek Hale is mine, and if you so much as even think about taking him from me, you will regret having the ability to think.” Derek whistled at that, partially turned on by the possessive behaviour his mate was showing. _His_ mate. His _Omega_. _His Best friend_. His Stiles. 

Nuzzling into Stiles' neck, which made the young boy giggle and lose his serious demeanor, Derek growled out, “Yours. Only yours. And you're mine, and before I forget, I dedicate this game to my mate and best friend, Stiles Stilinski.”

Mr. Kumar looked scared and pleased, at the same time. It was an unique expression, but then again this situation was unique, too. Even his teammates looked impressed yet scared; only Boyd looked amused, mouthing, “Only you,” when Derek's gaze fell on him. Derek smirked back. The others, who were seated still in the rows, were clicking pictures or looking at their King and Queen, and their most favourite Court members, who looked pleased at punch, while his sisters were making kissy faces at him. It didn't matter to Laura that she's 20; it never does. She doesn't even give a fuck about what others think about her, proven by the fact that she is dating an Alpha Hellhound — meaning she cannot produce any heir, which means she won't be considered to become the next Ruler. But she gives no fuck about that, either. 

“C'mon,” Derek whispered, “Let's get some early dinner.” Even then, everyone must have heard it. The place was too quite — pin-drop silence, like many teachers would kill to have in their class. 

“Curly fries?” Stiles shouted back, excitedly. 

“Only if I get to have them too,” John's voice said from behind them, followed by a very long argument between father and son and amused chuckles from his parents, sisters and uncle. Claudia was talking to her brother, Paige's father. She'd unfrozen her, too. Derek spared only one look to his mum, then turned to invite Boyd and Erica with them. They agreed; Stiles' friends had no reason to be here, Parrish had his job, and his cousins have no interest in anything he does. Par for the course, really. Theo and Malia have no interest in whatever he does, unless it's a pack night and they get to hog Stiles _and_ not get shit about it from him because it's pack night. It's not Derek's favourite thing to do, but he tolerates it because Stiles' smile mean more to him than the fact that it's not him making him smile — It is for one day, he can endure. 

The whole stadium remains quite as they all exit it, only their voices, teasing and relaxed floats through the air. Claudia joins them, her love filled eyes directed once again at him — Paige had almost taken this away from him. He'll never forgive her. Even now, he wants to rip her throat out, rip her hands which dared to touch Stiles. 

“Calm down, Sourwolf.” Stiles says, his hands wrapped with Derek's, his scent nothing but pure joy. Derek listens; his scowl, which had many years ago prompted Stiles to nickname him Sourwolf, turns into a smile when Stiles sits on his lap because there are only two cars and not enough seats for all. They hadn't exactly planned this dinner with two more people, even though Erica and Boyd are pack and merciless in their teasing. 

Derek feels lighter than ever before. He's glad Stiles knows exactly what he means to him, even if this wasn't how he wanted to reveal it. He can only hope from now onwards, things would be good. 

•••

“Do you think they fight more now? I think they fight more now,” John sighed, tired from the endless amount of damage control he had to do. It might have been a month since the world got to know that his son and the Prince Hale are mates, but the fact that they are kids hasn't really settled right with some people. Nathan agrees; sometimes, they are jealous of their wives for not having to do the whole image of the household thing. 

“I don't think so,” Nathan frowns, and it makes him smile. John can see where Derek gets his 'grumpy-cat impression,' as Stiles calls it. 

Just then, they can hear the yelling of their boys. Ever since Stiles learnt of him being mates with Derek, whom John knows Stiles has been crushing since about quite some time now, the four of them had put their foot down and demanded Stiles take down the spells on his room which stopped anyone outside the room to listen in, or see in with their supernatural abilities. Derek will never do anything Stiles will not consent to, but John knows his son and how insufferable he will be now. Peter had given him and Claudia a lengthy talk about how for a werewolf, scents mean everything and that how being a teen werewolf works when you have a person of affection. Stiles is only 10, and as a concerned parent, he wants his son to remain innocent — Physically at least, since he's pretty sure Stiles has more idea than Derek about adult things. Someday, he will have to cut the wifi connection. 

Neither he nor the King can control their laughter as they hear their sons — who are only 14 and 10, and a long way from starting their own family, bicker about the names of their kids. 

“We are not naming any of our kids ‘Sterek,’ Stiles.” 

“It's a good name! And it's _so_ _adorable_ , naming our son after both our names,” John can hear the pout from here. 

There's a pause before Derek replies, his voice softer than before, “It is adorable,” he admits. Damn, he really is smitten at Stiles. Poor kid. “But we're still not naming any of our kids Sterek. It's weirder than your real name,”

“Hey! And wait, what do you mean by kids? Are you planning on having a dozen kids or something? Because let me tell you, I am having no more than three kids. I hear labor is a bitch.”

“Language, Stiles.” A pause. “Real mature. And no, don't worry, we will only have half a dozen kids.” 

“I am not going into labor six times! That's… that's 54 months of my hormones being all over the place.” 

“Don't worry, love, I will take care of you. And I remember the research.” John can't hear anything after. But by the flustered look on his companions face, he figures Nathan can. 

“What?” he asks, and slips right off of his chair when Nathan repeats it, his face green. 

“Stiles said, ‘You are going to do all that to me?’ and oh my God, John, his voice was not how a kid his age should be. I can smell the strong smell of arousal from here.” 

When his brain came back online, he dared to ask, “And Derek? What did… did he say?” 

“I am going to do much more than that,” Nathan repeated, his face green. “He didn't say anything else after.” 

They stumbled on the same conclusion at the same time. Needless to say, there will be no more sleepovers for either of them from today. Seeing his very young son getting devoured by a kid he considers his own, finding his son's hands on his pseudo-son's behind and the pseudo-son running his hands on his son's chest beneath the shirt, is something that will haunt him for a long, _long_ time. John can only thank God that he's not a werewolf and does not have to smell it, too. 

After Nathan drags a very ashamed Derek away and back to their own Manor, John can only think of one thing to say to his still debauched looking son. “I don't want grandkids for a long, long time. Neither does your mother. And neither do the Hales.” 

He hopes this will guilt his son enough to not do anything remotely like this for the next few years. Hopefully. He can hope. Hope is all he has left it seems. But Derek is a Hale, and if he grows up half as good-looking as the others, Hale heirs will be born sooner than anyone anticipates. 

•••

_ The End (for now) _

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, there is only one Royal Family and they rule the entire world (they just do,,, I love powerful Hales) and their capital town is Beacon Hills. Most of the Noble families of their courts live here, including the Stilinskis, McCalls, Martins, Whittermores, etc. 
> 
> BHHS is for the normal, common people while Peter runs a school in the Preserve for the kids of Noble Families and his own family, of course. And there is a whole part of the town dedicated to only these noble families and their mansions. Only the Hales live in a Palace.
> 
> Claudia is a powerful Witch, and she passes down her power to Stiles, who is stronger than her. His eyes glow purple when he uses a very draining spell or something; in this fic, he only uses the one spell, which is hard to do but Stiles does it easily. That is why Derek thinks they are the power couple of the century. (And boy, is he smitten <3) 
> 
> Also, this 'verse is A/O (idk, beta just feels like us normies, and plus I didn't want to confuse myself more with the beta shift and betas, so I removed betas altogether) and Derek is an Alpha (his sub-gender) but a beta wolf, for now. He will be the next Alpha after his mom; Laura cannot produce heirs with another Alpha and she doesn't really want to be the Queen. Cora is as young as Stiles. And oh! I ages up Erica and Boyd to be the same age as Derek, because even if he's socially awkward, I thought he should have friends his age in his class. Stiles is awesome, but somebody should tease Derek about his crush, right? 
> 
> And yes, that scene in the near end implies Derek and Stiles kissing on the mouth - it is kinda gross, ik, but poor Derek has two voices in his head, his wolf and he himself, and Stiles was talking about kids, and as Nathan said, strong smell of arousal. *Shrugs* Derek was in very close proximity, he could not help himself. And Stiles is Stiles, so, sorry not sorry folks. Kindly do not come at me for that one scene. I think it will remain a one-off thing for a few years, until Stiles is 13 ig. So, there's that. Also, to be clear, I do not approve of this, but this is fiction where werewolves are real, so are witches and Hellhounds and other things, and most unbelievable of all, the whole world has accepted the Hales as their rulers and like it that way. So really, young boys kissing is not the worst thing. 
> 
> Okay, now bye!! Kudos if you liked it, or not if you didn't like it :)


End file.
